


Trickster

by obisgirl



Series: Jacen and Tahiri New Triology [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: Hero was Jacen's story, Mended was Tahiri's and now Trickster, the conclusion to the trilogy, is Anakin's story.
Relationships: Jacen Solo/Tahiri Veila, Jagged Fel/Jaina Solo
Series: Jacen and Tahiri New Triology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757626
Comments: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting. Almost as soon as the New Year started, I was busy with work.

One thing you learn from life is that there's a consequence for everything, an after effect...

Luke Skywalker huffed, leaning back against the couch. His nephew had left hours ago, leaving him only with some tidbits about his parents and the Jedi. As a Jedi Master, Luke knew very little about the Old Order. The only link he had to that time was his old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi but Obi-Wan hadn't visited him in a long time.

He had doubts in the beginning of what he was doing was right, but now the Jedi were split. Politically, there were Jedi that still felt the Vong threat should be eliminated completely and Serleena should have been executed, but Luke wasn't sure. He didn't want to base his decision solely on the wishes of the media. But now, he wished he had.

"Stop second-guessing yourself, Luke," Mara interrupted him, carrying Ben in her arms. She smiled warmly at him, shifting her weight, "How did the discussion with Anakin go? Was it helpful?"

Luke shrugged, smiling, "I don't know...I mean, I do know more about my parents than I did years ago. Now, I know that Obi-Wan wasn't the one that discovered my father as well as I had thought."

"And?" she added.

"And," he said, "There's a reason why he crossed over to the Darkside and that it wasn't Obi-Wan's fault."

Mara grunted, "So the old man didn't mess up? Interesting. If Obi-Wan didn't do anything wrong, that must mean teenage Anakin did something to disobey the Council and his Master. But I can't think of anything he'd do to defy them."

"I can," Luke smiled, "He married my mother in secret. Mara, Jedi were forbidden to love. Jedi Padawan are supposed to devote their time to the Order. In a way, a marriage is a political dilemma, especially if it was outside of the Order and Anakin's marriage was."

Mara was silent for a moment, "You think our Anakin will act the same way if Jacen and Tahiri get any closer than they already are?"

"Anakin Solo give into the Darkside? I doubt that'll happen. Anakin's learned a lot since he's come back...he's grown up. And he's nothing like his namesake, he wouldn't do that," Luke retorted.

"Hmm, like he couldn't rape Tahiri when he did?" Mara whispered, "Luke, you know he was responsible for that and yet you say, it isn't possible for him to cross over when in fact, our Ani has already had a little taste of it."

Luke shrugged, "He feels bad about what he did, Mara. That has to say something about his guilt. If he didn't feel bad, yes, I would say he's crossed over."

"Luke, Anakin doesn't have to feel bad about what he did to cross over. He loved Tahiri very much and I suspect he still loves her. If marrying the woman he loved drove Anakin Skywalker to the dark side, there's no reason why our Anakin won't do the same thing," she paused, raising an eyebrow, "Don't forget. History has the knack of repeating itself sometimes."

~~

Anakin Solo trembled, hunched in a dark corner of his apartment. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone; he just wanted to be alone but his conscience wouldn't leave him alone. He'd raped Tahiri and almost killed his own brother. Anakin had known about the Darkside his whole life but this was the first time, he'd actually come very close to it. Yes, he'd tapped into his dark powers. He used them to fight his brother on the Chameleon and knock his sister unconscious so she wouldn't be hurt.

But he didn't want to hurt anyone and he especially regretted the confrontation with Tahiri. What happened between them will haunt him forever. This was his punishment, his memories of those he'd lost. Anakin gritted his teeth, forcing back the tears that threatened his eyes. He wasn't a boy anymore. He couldn't cry, he had no room for emotion. But he had to talk to someone about his pain. He supposed he could try talking to the doctor again but he was banned from the  _ Chameleon _ because of what happened.

Tenel Ka.

The Happen Queen was void of emotion but in his case, maybe that was a good thing. Anakin smirked somewhat, removing himself from the corner and grabbing his cloak. As far as he knew, she was still on the base and hadn't returned to Hapes yet.

~~

Anakin fidgeted as he waited for Tenel Ka to answer. She was the only one he could really talk to, well, someone that understood what he was going through. The two people they both loved the most betrayed and lied to them. He'd talked to Tenel Ka earlier on board her Hapan Battle Dragon after dinner, but it was very brief. He needed to talk to her again.

"Anakin?" she asked, facing him. She had been crying and tried to cover her tears with make-up but failed.

Anakin smiled hopefully, "With your permission, I would like to talk to you, your highness."

Tenel smied, "Drop the act, Ani," she retorted as he followed her inside, "We're in private now, you can call me Tenel Ka. Please, do not call me your highness or some other royal title. It's actually nice to hear your own name every once in a while. It reminds me I'm still sane. Why have you come?"

"You haven't heard about the trial?" he asked, "Serleena's not dead. Luke decided to go against the media's wishes and allowed her to live but under military protection."

She shrugged, "I suspected otherwise. Executing Serleena would mean retribution for the pain the Vong caused the Jedi. Her death would have been seen as an end to their turmoil. Master Skywalker wouldn't give into that and I'm glad he didn't."

"She's under military custody so she's not a threat to anyone," he mused, "She's safe for now but depending on Vong life expectancy, which I don't have a clue about, she could die while still imprisoned."

"Anakin, I know you didn't come here to talk about the outcome of the trial or Serleena. You came because of your brother and Tahiri, didn't you?"

"I've given them both my blessing. Tahiri confronted me again. We fought a little and then I asked if she could leave Jacen to spare me and she said she couldn't," he whispered.

"Oh Ani!" she cried, "I'm sorry..."

"There's more. The first time Tahiri confronted me, I raped her. I was just so angry at the time, I didn't really think. I didn't meant to hurt her like that. When Jacen and Jaina confronted me on the Chameleon, I lost it. I knocked Jaina unconscious and I almost killed my brother," he paused, "I didn't mean to hurt those I love,"

"I'm sorry Anakin," Tenel Ka cried as she rested her hand on his and smiled. Anakin had rarely seen her smile; he was so used to seeing her as the warrior princess. This Tenel Ka was more human and compassionate. "Listen Anakin, if you ever want to talk or vent, I'm here."

Anakin grinned, "Thank you, your highness but I'm not angry anymore. Tahiri and Jacen truly love each other."

"Anakin," she started, "It's okay to be angry. You need to show some emotion..."

He turned to her again, "No, I don't. It's no big deal. Really."

"Stop being stubborn, Anakin! I know how you feel about Tahiri. You loved her and you love her still. Don't deny it!" Tenel Ka shouted.

Anakin simply stared at her. He didn't want to give into his hate but a part of them still felt betrayed. He'd died, he believed he'd lost everything and now, his true love was in the arms of another. And not just anyone, but his own brother.

"I need to leave. I need to see someone," he mumbled.

Tenel Ka's mouth dropped as she watched Anakin leave, only she wasn't sure which path he would take...

~

Meditating alone in her apartment, Jaina Fel sighed. This was where she belonged, resting peacefully in the bed she shared with her husband, Jagged Fel. Of course, Jag wasn't there. He was busy filing reports with Uncle Wedge. Now Jag and Jaina were married, Wedge was her Uncle too.

The two of them had been married a week now, their one-week anniversary. Jaina smiled and then frowned, her hand resting on her stomach. She hadn't expected to become pregnant so early, but she was. Also, Jaina wasn't sure when she had become pregnant. Yes, she felt something was different inside of her but she could have been with child for a couple weeks and never realized it.

Jaina sat up, sitting at the edge of the bed. He didn't have to know right away, she realized, besides, I need to know exactly when this happened before I tell him anything.

"This doesn't need to be a difficult situation," she mused, "I can handle this. I can handle this -- except of course if I were having twins instead," she cried, falling back onto the bed, slapping her face.

_ I thought you would have been more stable than this; I'm shocked. _

Jaina immediately bolted up again, her hand leaving her stomach and reaching for her lightsaber instead. Her eyes searched the room but as far as she could tell, she was alone but Jaina knew someone was there. Or something was there.

_ Put away your lightsaber, besides you really can't kill a ghost _ . The voice replied.

Jaina grunted, still handling her lightsaber as a bright blue light manifested in front of her. She stared at it for a moment; he wasn't anyone she recognized however, she knew he was a Jedi.

_ My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master, _

She shrugged, "Probably important to you but I have no idea who you are,"

He laughed, crossing his arms under his cloak, Nope, I didn't expect you to be familiar with my name. All the Jedi Archives were destroyed after the Purge...

"Purge," she repeated, "You're from the Old Order,"

_ I am. _

"So, why are you here bothering me? Ya know, my Uncle’s right down the hall. He's dying to know everything about the Old Order. You can bother him instead. I need my sleep. Excuse me," Jaina retorted, disengaging her lightsaber.

Qui-Gon laughed,  _ I came to talk to you, Jaina Solo. Not your Uncle. _

She looked at him curiously, "Do you even know who my Uncle is? He's Luke Skywalker, so go bother him. Go, just float or whatever you ghost Jedi do to get around. Go."

_ Seriously, I need to talk to you Jaina. It's about your pregnancy. _

Jaina laughed, "No, we're not gonna talk about that because that is my business. Not yours."

_ Jaina, you've been pregnant for 3 months! he cried, The reason you didn't realize you were before was because you and Jag weren't ready to know. Now, the two of you are married, I thought you deserved to know. _

"Wait a minute, I've been pregnant for 3 months but didn't know about it because I wasn't ready?" she retorted, "What made you decide to run my life from your undead life?"

_ He shrugged, Jaina, your pregnancy was known to all in the afterlife. Why wouldn't it? You are the granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker, _

Jaina rolled her eyes, not really impressed she was related to Anakin. Her shoulders dropped and looked at Qui-Gon again, "You said you've been watching me? What does that mean?"

_ He shrugged, Everyone has a guardian angel, Jaina Solo and I'm yours. _ Qui-Gon smiled again,  _ Oh, one more thing before you go. You should talk to Kyp Durron. _

"Kyp? Why?"

_ Just talk to him. He may or may not know you're pregnant.He concluded but before Jaina could question him further _ , he disappeared.

~

Anakin Solo watched as Tycho took Serleena into the cell area. The trial was over but Serleena's fate was still undecided. No one knew he was there but Serleena turned slightly and smiled at him before entering her cell. Anakin lowered his hood as Tycho and the two guards left the area.

He wasn't supposed to be there since it was a maximum-security prison but he wanted to see her. As he approached the door, one of the guards immediately stood up, crossing his arms, "Sorry Jedi, this part of the building is locked off to the public. No one is allowed in there."

Anakin waved his hand, "You will allow me to pass and forget this ever happened."

"I will allow you to pass and forget this ever happened," he repeated, turning and sliding his ident card through the lock.

Anakin smiled, passing through the corridor, stopping at Serleena's cell. "Serleena," he commanded.

Serleena snaked her head around, looking at Anakin, "What do you want, little one?"

He shrugged, removing his hood, "I want to talk to you about your work on the Chameleon."

"I told the court all they needed to know about my affiliation with the Warmaster -- and I'm not about to talk to a kid about 'What's right and what's wrong.'

"Kid? I'm a lot more than a kid. I'm a Jedi Knight." Anakin retorted.

She growled, "I don't care if you're a Jedi -- I'm still not talking to you."

"I heard you asked my brother for sanctuary from the Vong. I can grant you sanctuary if you'll cooperate," he said but Serleena was silent, "There won't be another trial so you don't have to worry about that but your future, your survival can be secured."

"Why would you help me? What do you have to gain?" she asked, "Little Jedi,"

Anakin shrugged, "Don't call me that. I haven't been a Jedi in a long time...I don't even deserve the title after what I've done."

"What have you done? It can't be anymore serious that what I've done," she mused, "You Jedi are all about the light. You can never do wrong."

"I have," he choked, "I've hurt someone I loved very deeply, but now I must pay for my sins."

Serleena cocked her head, smiling, "What would you like to call you then, besides little Jedi?"

"A name? I can't tell you my real name -- that's too much of a security risk if you ever talk," he paused, "Trickster. Call me Trickster."

She laughed, "That's blasphemy. You're not a goddess, you're a male. Only the goddess Yun-Harla has that title."

He shrugged, "Technically, we defeated your people so I can use the name if I wish to."

"Very well," she bowed, "You are...you have become the 'Trickster,' and I am your loyal servant. I will tell you everything you need to know about the project if you can ensure my future in the republic."

"Thank you, Lady Serleena. Your services are greatly appreciated." he concluded.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I suddenly found myself busy with work after the New Year started.

Jaina Solo fidgeted as she entered the bay. She knew it was silly to listen to a Jedi Master she hardly knew about but Qui-Gon was right. If Kyp did know she was pregnant, the information could leak to Jag. Parenthood wasn't something that Jaina expected to come later in her marriage, maybe 5 years down the line or something but now, it was just too soon.

"Kyp," Jaina started, standing beside his x-wing, "I just wanted to stop by and say sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out about Wurth's death that way,"

He shrugged, "At least now I know the warmaster alone wasn't responsible, but it really doesn't matter anymore since all Vong have left our space."

Jaina frowned, noticing his things were packed, "Where are you going?"

Kyp turned to her, stepping down the ladder, "Master Skywalker asked me to scout alternative places for the Jedi, in case Yavin was unsalvageable and it mostly is,"

"Kyp, I need to ask you something important," Jaina started, "When you sat beside me during the trial, my mind was somewhere else. Um, what I'm trying to say is - were you eavesdropping on my feelings?"

"Did I hear anything you didn't want me to hear?" Kyp asked, shrugging, "Jaina, your personal life is your own. I have no part in it anymore."

Jaina bit her lip, "I just asked because matters have changed. A lot has changed. I've changed, you've changed. We've all changed,"

Kyp frowned, leaning forward, "Um Jaina, what exactly are you saying?"

"What am I saying?" she whispered, "I'm saying that -- time changes circumstances. In the beginning of the war, I never imagined I would be married by the time it ended,"

Kyp looked at her. He delved into the Force; something about Jaina had changed, something internal. Kyp's eyes widened as he backed away, "You're pregnant? That's why you asked if I was eavesdropping during the trial?"

Jaina shrugged, "I know you won't be here but if you keep in contact with my Uncle while you're gone, he might suspect something,"

"I think you should be more worried about your father suspecting something," Kyp finished, 

"Well, congratulations Jaina. You're going to be a mother and Jag's gonna be a father,"

Jaina scowled, "I don't know if we're ready for this, Kyp,"

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I gotta go," Kyp smiled at Jaina again, climbing into his x-wing and powering up his engines. Jaina huffed, standing back as she watched x-wing vanish from the bay.

~~

Tahiri smiled, kissing Jacen as he held her in his arms. She needed this moment; so much had happened in the last couple days. She had lost her innocence a long time ago, long before the Vong war ever started. She wasn't a naive young blonde anymore full of energy. She had grown up. She kissed Jacen again, sitting up a bit.

"What is it?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know -- don't you think we're moving too fast?"

Jacen shrugged, looking down, "You don't want to marry me?"

"No Jacen," she cried, bracing his neck again and kissed him, "I love you so much. I just think we're moving too fast. Marriage is still a really big step, and I'm not sure if we're both ready for that,"

He brushed her blonde bangs aside, "I understand what you mean but I think we're prepared for it. We know each other so well, Tahiri and we're both so much in love. Marriage is the next step,"

"I'm still not sure, Jacen...how about if we both just take some time apart and think about it?" Tahiri asked, kissing his forehead, "I will always be here Jacen. Never question that; I just need time. Please love, just give me time,"

He smiled, kissing her back, "I love you, Tahiri -- and I wouldn't want to push into anything you're not ready for,"

Tahiri smiled, kissing him again and hugging him, "Thank you, Jacen. Thank you."

~~

Jaina Solo huffed, falling back onto her bed. Kyp knew she was pregnant but how was she going to tell her husband? She'd always imagined children, a son or daughter on the way, but never too soon. What worried her the most was if she and Jag were ready. She shrugged, sitting up again as Jag walked in. "Hey," she whispered, her hand leaving her stomach as she smiled at him.

Jag turned to her, smiling, "Hello Mrs. Fel and how was your day?"

Jaina giggled. Mrs. Jaina Fel. It was weird. She was still Jaina but she was a different Jaina, a Fel but always a Solo at heart, "I've been busy...Um Jag, there's something I have to tell you."

Jag frowned, immediately sitting next to her and taking her hands in his, "What is it?"

"It's very important - it could affect our the rest of our lives but you deserve to know. Jag, I'm pregnant," she paused, looking down, "I've been pregnant for a long time it looks, long before we got married but I didn't know." Jaina bit her lip as Jag sat still, looking down as well. "Jag, say something please?"

"How long have you been pregnant?" he asked.

"Three months -- I know, how could I not know? Would you believe that a higher power didn't want me to know because we both weren't ready to know? Jag, I want this baby. I just wasn't sure if I was ready; if we were ready,"

Jagged Fel smiled, kissing his wife's cheek, "We are ready Jaina...Three months. That means we just have a couple more get through, right?"

Jaina mused, "Six at the most, I hope," she paused, kissing him, "Hey look at it this way, this stuff will be over even before it finished. Six months are nothing."

~~

Luke Skywalker huffed, taking a sip of his caf as he looked over the potential planets. Even though the universe was free, he knew there was a possibility Yavin IV wasn't salvageable. The Vong had already done a lot of damage and if the planet couldn't be saved, he had to start looking for a new home for the Jedi.

And funding. Before the war, the Jedi were beginning to lose support in the senate - the same senate that provided the funding to start his Praxeum to begin with. He huffed again as Mara sat down beside him, followed by Corran. He looked up, smiling at his wife and friend.

"Found one yet?" Corran asked, fingering his mug.

Luke shrugged, setting the data cards aside, "I don't know, Corran. They're all really good, stable planets but ---"

"They're not Yavin IV," Mara finished, "Luke, face it. Yavin IV may not even exist if when we get back there and if it doesn't, we need a new home,"

"Mara's right, Luke," Corran added, "So, let's look at what we have," he said, grabbing some data pads from him.

Luke shrugged, "I sent Kyp to look at the planets to see if they're inhabitable,"

Mara grunted, smiling at Luke, "And how long will Kyp be gone?"

"I don't know. A while, I guess," he said and then smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, nothing -- just as long as he stays away from my niece and nephew-in-law for eternity. I don't want him anywhere near Jaina. I don't trust him," she paused, "We all have enough problems to deal with,"

Corran shrugged, leaning back, "I think Kyp's done alright and I do think he's grown up a lot. But then again, we've all had to grow up since this war started and started acting like adults," he paused, looking through the data pads and set one on the table, "What about this one?"

Luke leaned forward, picking up the data card Corran put down and frowned, "Naboo? I can't believe it's still around.."

"May not have a lot of tourism but the place hasn't been blown up or anything,"

Luke smiled, "No, that wasn't what I meant -- I just," he paused, looking at Mara, "I talked with Anakin earlier. I wanted to ask him about the Jedi he'd met while he was up there but the subject of my parents came up and I was intrigued. I hadn't realized there was someone up there that knew about them,"

"So what did you find out?" Corran asked, looking at Mara.

"My mother was from Naboo - that's why I was shocked when you said the planet was still around. I thought it might have been blown up or dropped out of existence." Luke said.

Corran asked, "What was her name, then?"

"What?" Luke echoed, staring at the description of the planet.

Corran smiled, glancing at Mara, "I asked her what was her name? What was your mother's name?"

Luke smiled, looking up at his friend, "Padmé. Padmé Naberrie. She was a Senator at the start of the Clone Wars. In those days, Jedi were forbidden to love but Anakin and Padmé married anyway. They were married for three years and then as the Clone Wars ended, Anakin crossed over to the dark side," he paused, leaning back, "I remember on Endor when I talked to Leia and told her about our family. I asked her if she remembered her mother, what she looked like but she was too young to remember. And now I know a little bit more about her - she was a Senator and a Queen."

"Wait a minute? Your mother was a Queen, too?" Corran questioned, "She must have been special,"

"She was Queen of Naboo. After her term ended, her people wanted to rewrite the constitution so she could stay but she left office and became a Senator," he paused, "She believed in peace and the idea that everything had a solution,"

Mara smiled, "You want to go there, don't you?" Luke turned to her, "I mean, Naboo. You want to go there and see what's there?"

Luke shrugged, "I'd love too but she's probably not even there anymore or alive even," he paused, "Remember, she took Leia and moved to Alderaan. She probably died when the planet was destroyed,"

"But what if she wasn't? What if she returned to Naboo? Think about it, Luke. Leia didn't remember anything about her mother and she most likely wasn't even raised by the woman but a handmaiden. If this Padmé is still alive, she'll probably still be on Naboo,"

"She's right, Luke," Corran added, "It's definitely worth checking out,"

Luke stood up, "I'll call Kyp and tell him to check out Naboo and to look for Padmé Naberrie, if he can find her."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Trickster (CH3)

Kyp Durron briefly rubbed his forehead as he sat in the cockpit of his x-wing. The Jedi Master had been through a lot lately, a lot of pain and disappointment. He'd learned that his best friend was raped and murdered and the one who was responsible was still alive under military protection, also that Jaina Solo, his apprentice was pregnant with Jagged Fel's child.

He could handle himself when Jaina told him she married Jag a week ago, but now she was pregnant with Jag's child. Kyp grunted, he'd always liked Jaina --- it was hard not to notice she'd grown up but she was always unreachable and now, she really was.

_ It's just as well,  _ he thought, _ I don't need any more disappointments. I need to focus and help master Luke rebuild the Jedi.  _ Kyp checked his coordinates.

Naboo.

Honestly, he'd never heard of the planet before but Luke called him earlier and asked him if he could check it out. Before leaving, Kyp had been able to look at the brief history of the planet, as well as environmental conditions. Environmental wasn't a problem as far as he was concerned since most planets were habitable anyway. But there was something about Naboo.

He checked the planet's history -- there was a large empty gap from the last days of the Republic to when Emperor Palpatine proclaimed himself Emperor.

Kyp shrugged, glancing at the white planet below. He could sense something about Naboo but he couldn't quite figure out what it was he was feeling.

~~

Jaina Fel gasped as she slept beside her husband. She leaned over, looking at Jag's face and then sat up, grabbing a robe and walked into the main room of their apartment. She sighed, resting a hand on her stomach as she went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with milk. Jaina leaned on the counter as she drank.

_ Couldn't sleep? _

Jaina turned, expecting to see Jag but shrieked when she saw Qui-Gon instead. Jaina pulled the robe tighter around her waist, putting the glass of milk down, "I know you're a ghost, but you're not supposed to sneak up on a pregnant woman like that!"

He shrugged, smiling,  _ Sorry, _ Qui-Gon paused,  _ Did you talk to Kyp? _

She looked down, "I did. He assured me he wouldn't say anything to my parents or my aunt and uncle until I was ready to," Jaina paused, leaning on the counter, "Let me ask you a question. You said I've been pregnant for three months - does that mean you know if I'm going to have a girl or a boy, or twins? I really want to know now so at least later, I won't have such a hard time adjusting,"

Qui-Gon smiled,  _ Fraternal twins. One girl and one boy; the girl is older and very strong in the Force. The boy, well, it's still too early. I think his potential will probably arrive late in life, _

"Well, I'm glad I know. Twins, perfect," she mumbled, "I guess you can't figure out their personality either, can you?"

_ No, that's something they will develop later,  _ he paused,  _ Don't worry so much, Jaina. They're both going to be great Jedi someday. You'd be very proud of them. _

She smiled, "I know I will," Jaina suddenly frowned, looking down again.

Qui-Gon frowned,  _ What is it? _

She shrugged, "I don't know --- I guess I just feel a little cheated, ya know. You knew I was pregnant, the entire netherworld knew except me. I mean yes, I did feel something but I didn't know I was three months pregnant. I thought it was still early,"

_ We had to hide it from you. With the war going on and your father hating your husband, probably still does, it was too dangerous for you to know. Just think if the Vong ever found out you were pregnant; they'd kidnap the twins and mold them into something terrible. It almost happened to Luke's son and could have happened to your little ones, _

"I understand," she whispered, shrugging and then smiled, "Twins, huh? A boy and a girl?

_ Yes, I hope you and Jag can handle that.  _ Qui-Gon laughed.

“I hope we can, too,” Jaina mused, taking a drink of her milk.

~~

Kyp Durron jumped from his x-wing, glancing around the grassy swamps of Naboo. He didn't want to call attention to himself so he landed his x-wing in the swamps. The capital Theed wasn't too far. He could walk there easily but since he was close to the plains and a lot of open space, he figured he could start looking at locations there.

He removed his Jedi cloak, stuffing it into a pack in the seat of his x-wing. He shifted his weight, grabbing a poncho instead. As he closed up the pack, he felt someone else was there, watching him. Kyp kicked the pack aside, turning slowly, lightly touching his lightsaber and then sprung from the x-wing. A short woman in a gray/blue cloak hid behind the trees. She wasn't a threat but his appearance must have scared her.

Kyp shut off his lightsaber and hooked it back onto his belt. "Um, I'm sorry if I scared you," he started and then glanced at his cockpit. He waved his hand, knocking the pack beneath the seat and turned back to the woman. He was able to see her more clearly as she moved away from the trees.

She wore a black dress or bodysuit underneath her cloak. He could tell she had brown eyes and faded brown hair, but she didn't look like she was very old. There were some minor wrinkles around her eyes but otherwise, she looked young. But her face - she had it carefully covered in case she was seen. Must be one of the locals, he thought.

"Look, you can't tell anyone I'm here. I'm not dangerous...my Master ordered me to scout for a place for the Jedi,"

"Jedi?" she breathed, turned and quickly ran away.

Kyp frowned, "No wait!" he cried but she was already gone. Kyp huffed, raking a hand through his dark hair as he left the woods.

tbc

~~

Tahiri Veila stared at Borealis' night sky. She used to do that all the time when she was on Yavin. She knew of a spot in the jungle, not too far from the waterfall. She'd sit there on the rocks forever, looking up at the sky but this time was different. She really wasn't looking up at the sky but out of a lounge window.

Tahiri needed the peace. So much had happened, so much she needed to sort through.

"Hey," Anakin whispered, standing beside her. Tahiri turned, looking at Anakin and then stepped back. Anakin smiled, putting his hands in his pockets, "I didn't come here to hurt you, Tahiri."

She shrugged, "How can I be sure of that?"

"I've calmed down a lot since the trial ended," he paused, looking at the night sky, "Ya know, I miss Yavin. At night sometimes, I'd climb to the highest spot on the Temple and sit there, staring up at the sky,"

Tahiri smiled, looking at the sky, "I'd go to a spot in the jungle not far from the waterfall but your spot sounds good, too,"

They were silent for a long time before Anakin spoke again, "We'd been through a lot - you and I. We've been friends, girlfriend and boyfriend and now, we're not friends anymore,"

Tahiri's smile faded as she stared at him, "Not friends anymore? Why not?"

Anakin shrugged, looking at her, "Because it's just easier that way," he cried, walking away from her, "I think it'll be better for the both of us,"

"Anakin," she started, "We'll always be friends. Nothing can change that,"

He turned to her again, "Your relationship with my brother changes everything," he paused as he looked down, "I know I gave you my blessing but it's still hard to let go. I love you, Tahiri. I still love you but I know you can never love me the way you love him,"

"You're right. I can't," she whispered, "but doesn't mean we can't be friends, Anakin. Anakin, you'll always be special to me because you were my first love. That will never change,"

"Except it has," Anakin mused, "You're right. I'll always be special to you but he owns your heart and I can't change that,"

Tahiri huffed, looking down again and fidgeted, "He does own my heart. I love him so deeply....I...He asked me to marry him." Anakin scowled, his anger returning as she continued, 

"I've said yes but I'm not sure if I'm ready,"

"When did this happen? When did he propose?"

"After the trial. It was on our first official date," Tahiri boosted and then lowered her voice, "I thought I'd tell you because if I ever decided anything, I wanted you to know. Nothing kept back. No secrets, no lies,"

Anakin turned to her, "Thank you, Tahiri for your consideration of my feelings. You're right; there should be no lies between us. We're friends,"

"Exactly. There's no need for us to wear masks," Tahiri paused, "There's no need for that anymore,"

Anakin smiled, "Excuse me, I'm tired. I'm gonna turn in. Goodnight, Tahiri," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He smiled briefly, turned and left Tahiri to her thoughts.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Serleena smiled as she sensed Anakin near the cell. She turned, bowing slightly and then raised her head, looking at him. He didn't look happy; he held his head low and had been struggling with something. As he walked closer to the cell, he whispered, "I need to talk to you,"

Serleena shrugged, "How may I be of service, Trickster?"

"I've changed my mind -- about before. I don't want to know the truth about you, your motives or anything else. But I still need your help, your guidance,"

"Guidance?" Serleena echoed, raising her eyebrow, "Why do you need my guidance?"

Anakin scowled, shrugging, "My former love is going to marry my brother. She said she wasn't sure if she was ready for a big step like that, but I think no matter what she decides, she will marry him,"

Serleena crossed her arms, looking at him, "And how am I supposed to help?"

Anakin leaned forward again, "You know the game of deceit; what has to be done to get what you want. I want you to teach me; give me advice about what I need to do to get my girl back,"

"You want to lie to everyone you know to get your girl back?" she laughed, "She must be really special for you steal her from your brother ---,"

"He stole her from me!" he shouted, "Please Serleena, I need your help. I need your guidance. Tell me what I need to do,"

Serleena huffed, looking away, "First of all, no one must suspect you have a double face, that you are the Trickster," she turned to him, "The key to deceit is that no one must realize what you're up until it's too late to do anything. Your girlfriend is going to marry your brother and you don't want that to happen. Your first step would be to get back into good graces with your former love. Once she trusts you again and assures your brother, you're not a threat you can play with her emotions. Get her to turn against your brother."

Anakin frowned, "Can I do that? I mean, the two of them have a such a strong bond,"

"Do you want this girl back or don't you?" Serleena asked.

"I do," he replied.

"Then you must do what is necessary to break up their relationship," Serleena paused, "That is all the advice I will give you. The rest I think you can figure out."

~~

Kyp Durron breathed, gliding his hands against the blades of grass. He could hear the twin waterfalls clash against the rock and humming of the native birds as they passed overhead. And this was only a small part of Naboo. He huffed, walking through the fields, leaving his poncho behind. The capital wasn't too far away; he could walk there and take a look around. It wouldn't do any harm. He just needed to relax; he'd get back to scouting later.

~~

The Jedi Master smiled as he walked through the plaza, saying hello to anyone that passed. The capital was a lot more sophisticated than he thought; every building was art. Kyp hummed to himself as he crossed over the bridge and started towards one of the restaurant villas. He settled down at a table not far from the counter. The place had a very laid back tone to it, compared to the traditional style of the rest of the city.

"May I get you anything, sir?" a servant asked.

Kyp smiled, "Just water, please,"

The servant smiled and walked away, disappearing into the kitchen. Kyp leaned back, looking at the different people in the bar. Several of the patrons saw him and looked away, whispering. He shrugged, turning to his right and frowned. It was her again, the woman in the gray/blue cloak. She followed him.

Kyp lowered his head as the waiter came back with his water.

"Thank you," he said and then glanced at the hooded woman, "If I may ask, who is that hooded woman behind me?"

The man looked at the hooded woman and shrugged, "No one knows. She comes in sometimes but she stays outside of Theed as an outcast. She doesn't talk to anyone and no one bothers her,"

Kyp glanced behind again and then looked back at the waiter, "Thank you," the waiter bowed again and left to attend to another customer. Kyp lowered his hood, stood up and walked over to the woman. She slowly glanced up as he neared and started to leave. "No please, wait! I just want to talk to you. Please stay,"

She turned again and sat down, holding her low as before. "You're a Jedi," she said.

"I am," he replied, "Who are you?"

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Kyp shrugged, "I said before -- I'm scouting for a home for the Jedi. The Vong took Yavin IV during the war and most likely, the planet isn't salvageable. My Master sent me to look around and see what I could find,"

"Who's your Master?" she asked, her head still low.

Kyp frowned, leaning forward, "Listen lady, I should be the one asking the questions, not you. Why are you following me?"

She shrugged, "I just asked because Naboo hasn't received any outsiders for a millennia, not since the last days of the Republic. Our people have been through a lot and don't wish to be disturbed,"

"Your people or you don't wish to be disturbed?" Kyp questioned.

She glanced at him but looked down again, "I've lived my life as a mysterious old woman for a long time on those planes. No one could find me in the woods."

"Why are you an outcast from your people? What have you done?" Kyp asked.

The woman raised her head finally and lowered her hood, removing her facemask. "I haven't done anything, but it's something I could have done to prevent my exhile. So many suffered because of me, because I was selfish and fell in love with the wrong man," she paused and looked at him, "I was once Queen of Naboo, a long time ago. There are those that believed I had died but I survived his wrath,"

Kyp frowned, "Whose wrath?"

"My husband, Anakin Skywalker otherwise known as Darth Vader," she said, "I'm Padmé Skywalker, widow Skywalker,"

~~

Kyp Durron sighed heavily as Padmé fidgeted, staring at the wooded table. Widow Skywalker. This woman, this woman who had been following him was Luke and Leia's mother. But she could have been a con artist as well, playing with the fact that he was sent there by Luke himself. But Kyp didn't think so. He didn't sense anything deceitful about her.

"Widow Skywalker," he mused as she suddenly glared up at him. Kyp frowned as she pulled him from his chair, dragging him out of the villa, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Padmé turned to him again, scowling, "You are not to speak my mind in public! It's too dangerous,"

Kyp shrugged, "Because of who you were married to?" he asked, "Well, I have news for you, Padmé. The Clone Wars have been finished for a long time and the Empire has been dead for almost the same amount of time. There's no need to hide your identity anymore. Palpatine is dead,"

"I know all that," she whispered, "That's not the reason you cannot speak my name in public. You can't say my name because I'm ashamed of what I've become since those dark days, ashamed of what I had to give up,"

"I can take you see your son and daughter," he said, "They'd love to see you; I know they would,"

Padmé frowned, "I can't. I can't ever see them. Leia thinks I'm dead; that I died with the rest of Alderaan and Luke, he doesn't know me. I'm nothing to them now. I can't ever go back. I'm sorry,"

"They have children now," Kyp added, "Luke has a baby boy named Ben and Leia has two boys and one girl, all three of them grown-up and Jaina's married, expecting a child. You see Padmé, you do have a reason to leave and see them,"

"I can't," she concluded, looking at him, "My life is here. My life out there is finished," Kyp sighed as he watched her vanish. Kyp clenched his fist, stalking after her. Padmé turned, she couldn't 

believe he was following her. "Leave me alone!"

Kyp laughed, "I can't do that, Padmé! You're Luke and Leia's mother; they need you and you need to see them,"

Padmé huffed, running beneath a bridge and hiding herself in the shadows, "I can't see them!" she cried, her voice vibrating off the walls.

"You need to see them! Padmé, you're their mother and I know you still love them. You miss your son, a son you never knew because he never had the chance to get to know you and Leia, she thought you died but it wasn't you. It was your handmaiden acting as you, so you could protect yourself! You need to stop protecting yourself, Padmé and be with your children!"

"You don't know anything about me, so do not assume I abandoned my children to protect myself!" she yelled, "No mother would abandon her children to save her own hide,"

Kyp grunted, "I'm sorry," he yelled, "I didn't mean to offend you. I just --- come back with me!"

"Come back with you? I have nothing to return to!" she cried, "My life is over. Please, let me be!"

"What about your children and grandchildren? Your life isn't over, Madame! Come back with me; 

I know your son would love to see you and get to know you," Kyp said.

Padmé rested her head against the wall, "There are times I dreamt about his face, what he would be like and what Leia has become..."

"You can see them for yourself if you come with me,"

"I remember seeing both their faces only briefly before I gave them up," Padmé whispered, 

"Luke, he had his father's eyes and blonde hair and Leia, the same hair as mine and same innocent face. They were both innocent and I brought them into that horrible world,"

Kyp shrugged, "It was fated to happen, Padmé. They were Anakin's last hope of redeeming himself but they can be your redemption, too." He didn't say anything else as Padmé left the shadows and walked outside, confronting Kyp. He smiled, "Thank you for changing your mind, Padmé,"

"What's your name, Jedi?" she asked.

"Kyp. Kyp Durron, Jedi Master," he stated, "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Padmé Skywalker,"

She glared at him again and he scowled, "Sorry,"

Padmé shrugged, "I will go with you to see them, but that's it,"

Kyp frowned, "You don't even want to meet them?"

"I just need to see them. That's all a mother needs."

~~

Jaina Fel sighed, standing in front of the mirror, checking to see if it was that obvious she was pregnant. She was starting to get a little fat but not a lot, which concerned her especially since she was supposed to be three months pregnant. But then again, she didn't want anyone to notice she was pregnant this early in her marriage. Jaina smiled, good; the less obvious the better.

"What are you doing?" Jag asked, wrapping his arms around her.

She shrugged, standing to the side, "Do you think my tummy looks bigger than usual?"

"Do you expect it to be fat right away?" Jag questioned.

Jaina turned to him, "Three months is a long time. Honestly, I expected to be the size of a bantha by now especially if we're having twins,"

"Twins?" Jag gulped.

"I talked to Qui-Gon last night and I asked him if he knew. We're having one girl and one boy, the girl the elder of the two,"

Jag sat down on the bed, "Twins," he repeated.

Jaina smiled, taking Jag's hand and sitting beside him, "We can handle this, Jag. I know we can,"

He laughed, looking at her, "Were you talking about me or you?"

"I was talking about the both of us. We can handle it,"

Jag smiled, kissing her forehead and sighed, "You sure you don't want me to go with you when you talk to your parents?"

"No, I'm fine," Jaina smiled, "Mom will be easy to win over but dad will take some time. I think it'll be better if you stay here. Plus, dad can't kill you if you're not there,"

Jag sighed, "Twins,"

"We'll make it work, Jag, I promise," Jaina whispered, kissing his cheek and smiled, "I have to go. I'll see you later."

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin frowned, lowering his head, "It's the only thing I can think of to make things up to you -- for what I did to you. I want things to be all right between us, Tahiri," He looked up at her, still frowning, "Saying sorry if never enough,"

Attempting to understand her feelings better, Tahiri sat cross-legged and alone in the 'meditation' room, which was actually a gym reserved for training exercises for pilots. A small smile pursed her lips as she remembered the last time she was in this state - she and Jacen had bonded through meditation and could read each other's emotions very clearly.

And now, he was the reason she needed to meditate. Tahiri told him she needed time to think 

about her feelings -- she knew she loved Jacen but she wasn't sure if she was ready for marriage. To be honest, Tahiri always believed she and Anakin would one day marry once they were old enough, of course. But then Myrkr happened and Anakin was dead and Jacen had survived somehow and Tahiri fell in love with him.

Everything was so complicated and Tahiri hated it. There was no easy solution. Tahiri huffed, opening her eyes. What was she going to do?

"Tahiri?" a voice asked.

The blonde turned, not really expecting anyone. She smiled partly as Anakin sat down beside her and let out a deep breath. "Sorry, if I'm disturbing your meditation,"

"It's okay. Actually, I need to talk to someone and my meditation isn't going anywhere,"

Anakin smiled, "What do you want to talk about?"

She shrugged, mumbling, "Your brother, if you don't mind."

"I suppose I should get used to that since we're friends," he mused.

Tahiri turned to him, "The thing is -- I'm not sure if I'm ready for marriage. I love Jacen very much and could love him forever..."

"But you're still not sure," Anakin finished.

"Well yes," she agreed, "I don't know what I should do,"

Anakin shrugged, "Why don't we go on a picnic?"

Tahiri frowned, backing anyway somewhat although she didn't feel threatened, "A picnic? How will going on a picnic help me decide?"

"I don't know if it will but it'll certainly help you relax," Anakin answered, "You need to relax after all that's happened. Besides, I know of this wonderful place -- it's actually part of a national park but it's very beautiful,"

"I don't know.." Tahiri started.

Anakin frowned, lowering his head, "It's the only thing I can think of to make things up to you -- for what I did to you. I want things to be all right between us, Tahiri," He looked up at her, still frowning, "Saying sorry if never enough,"

Tahiri smiled, shrugging, "I guess a picnic would be alright. It sounds like fun."

Anakin smiled as he sat with Tahiri.  _ Soon _ , he thought,  _ soon. It wouldn't be long until you're mine again, Tahiri.  _

~~

Jaina fidgeted as she stood in front of her parents' quarters. She told Jag she could do this on her own but she was still scared. Jaina sighed, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She could do this. Faintly, she could hear Qui-Gon's encouraging voice. Jaina sighed again as she opened her eyes and her fingers touched the com.

She waited awhile, still anxious but her nervousness washed away as her mother answered. 

"Jaina, it's wonderful to see you. Come in, please come in," Leia cried.

Jaina sighed slightly as she entered the apartment. It hadn't changed since the last time she was there but in a way, it had. It seemed so much smaller than she remembered; maybe that was because she and her brothers were living on their own.

"Can I get you something to drink? Are you hungry?"

She shrugged, taking one of the counter stools, "Actually, I just need to talk to you and dad,"

Leia frowned, "Is something wrong? Did you and Jag have a fight?"

"No, we're fine. This is a different type of talk," Jaina said as Han entered the room, followed by Threepio.

"Oh mistress Jaina, it's wonderful to see you!" Threepio cried, waving his golden arms in the air.

Jaina smiled, "Thank you, Threepio,"

Han shrugged, fidgeting, "You're not going to see hi to your old man? I missed you too, kid,"

Jaina stood up, smiling as she hugged her father. Leia sighed, watching the both of them and then cleared her throat, breaking them apart, "Han, Jaina wants to talk to us about something,"

He frowned again, looking his daughter in the eye, "Is it Jag? Did he hurt you?"

"No, it's not Jag," she repeated, "Jag and I are fine. It's something else," Jaina stated, glancing at her mom, "I -- Jag and I are expecting. I'm pregnant,"

Leia cried, hugging Jaina in turn but Han only stood there. Jaina frowned, letting go of her mom as she faced her him. "Dad..?"

"You're having kids so soon? Wouldn't you rather wait? You just got married a week ago," Han mused.

Jaina shrugged, smiling, "Believe me, I'd love to wait if I had that choice too,"

"What do you mean by that? If you had the choice to?" Leia asked, "Jaina, how pregnant are you?"

"Three months," she whispered, "But I didn't know. It was dormant for a long time. The first time I felt something was during the trial but I didn't think I was that far along,"

Han shrugged, "How could you not know? Mara was able to sense she was pregnant through the Force. Shouldn't you be able to do the same thing?"

"Not if she was blocked," Leia added, "Jaina, who told you you were three months pregnant?"

Jaina said, "He's a Jedi Master from the Old Order but now, I guess he's my guardian angel. His name is Qui-Gon Jinn,"

"Qui-Gon Jinn," she whispered, shrugging, "I'd never heard of him before. I don't think Luke has either,"

"Well, I know he didn't lie to me," Jaina retorted, "Jedi are bad at lying.”

Han grunted, "So, if you're three months pregnant, does that mean you know already if it's going to be a girl or boy?"

Jaina smiled, "Both. I'm going to have twins,"

Han muttered something in Corellian and sat down, ordering Threepio to open up a bottle of Corellian whiskey. Leia smiled, hugging Jaina, "I think it's wonderful news. Twins - I guess it runs in the family,"

~~

Tahiri smiled, allowing the sun to touch her skin and the breeze slip through her hair as Anakin prepared their lunch. It had been a long time since she'd really relaxed. The Living Force was all around her -- in the sky, the grass, the birds. She laughed, spinning around, staring at the sky. 

Anakin smiled, glancing at her as she continued to spin.

"Anakin, this is wonderful. Thank you for bringing me here," Tahiri cried as she walked over to him and sat down on the blanket.

"It's no problem," he said, glancing around. "This is a beautiful place, isn't it?"

Tahiri shrugged, "You've outdone yourself. This place is gorgeous but we're not here to stare at the scenery. What did you bring to eat?"

Anakin smiled, moving the basket aside as he brought out two plates and one bowl. He raised his eyebrow, picking up the bowl and holding it in front of her as if he was a waiter, "Corellian Old Style pasta, with some spices and herbs for presentation, Jawa juice, herbed baked bread and for dessert, Devil's Moose Cake,"

Tahiri's eyes widened as she stared at the cake, “Sounds wonderful - I'm especially looking forward to the cake. I love chocolate,"

"I know you do," he whispered as he grabbed the tongs and put pasta on both their plates and set a roll for both of them.

Tahiri gasped, settling down and looking around the park. It was a nice feeling being there. They didn't have to worry about the war or the Vong or their responsibilities or tomorrow. Tahiri stared back to him as he grabbed the cheese and started to sprinkle a bit on both their plates. She smiled, "Thank you, Anakin,"

He looked at her, "For sprinkling cheese?"

"No, for being here for me. I really appreciate it. It shows you're more mature,"

"We all have to grow up sometime, Tahiri," he mused, "It wouldn't be fair to you if I made you choose between us,"

Tahiri sighed, "I'm glad it didn't have to come to that. I didn't want to hurt either of you; you're both very special to me,"

Anakin smiled, "Ready for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm starving!" Tahiri cried. "The faster we eat, the sooner I can attack the dessert."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're just paranoid. Anakin is not a threat. Okay? I love you, Jacen Solo. I love you so much; Anakin and I are good friends but we would never do anything to intentionally hurt you and I especially, wouldn't. I'm your girl and I'm going to stay that way; I promise you that," Tahiri smiled, leaning down and kissing him.

Kyp Durron glanced at the woman beside him as he checked the coordinates. Padmé saw him looking at her again and rolled her eyes. She turned away, fingering her necklace. Kyp shrugged, looking again at his instruments as Padmé glanced at him. She knew she agreed to go with him to see Luke and Leia, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that. Both her children believed she was dead; Leia always believed she died on Alderaan when it was destroyed.

But she didn’t die. She left Leia there with Bail Organa, along with her handmaiden to raise her while Padmé stayed on Naboo in seclusion. At the time, she figured it would be safer that way. Bail would constantly send her letters about Leia. Padmé would receive Leia’s birthday cards, a copy of the awards she had won and anything else she had done. In a way, she still held onto a part of her daughter even though she wasn’t there to hold her hand or cradle her in her arms if she was sick. But she never stopped loving Leia or little Luke. They were her children and now her children had children and one grandchild on the way.

“I shouldn’t have left you, Sabé. I’m sorry,” she whispered as Kyp looked at her. He didn’t say anything as she continued, “Her name was Sabé; she was my best friend. My loyal friend and I let her die, to save my life,”

Kyp frowned, “The woman who took care of Leia when she was little?”

She cried, “Everything was already in place but on the way to Alderaan, one of Palpatine’s spies tracked us. At the last minute, Sabé heard what was happening and took it upon herself to act as me one last time as Obi-Wan and I made our way safely off the planet and returned to Naboo.”

“Who was Sabé?”

“She was my protector, my bodyguard when I was Queen of Naboo. She was already on Alderaan as Minister of Defense and offered her services to me. I was very grateful to her for helping me but it was also selfish of me to sacrifice her life like that. She was my friend and I signed her death warrant. I didn’t die on Alderaan when it was destroyed; she did - I always blamed myself for her death. After that, I knew I couldn’t suddenly show up in their lives. They were already established heroes by the time the battle of Hoth happened, and it was still dangerous for me to come out of hiding,”

“It wasn’t your fault, Padme. Sabé did her duty to protect Leia.”

“And Owen and Beru, the Empire slaughtered them to look for R2 and Threepio. They were good people. I knew them, I trusted them and I killed them, too!” she cried, “I was selfish to forget everything and drop out of existence. So many innocent lives were lost because of me and it didn’t have to be that way.”

  
  


He shrugged, “You were scared. You didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t your fault.”

She cried, “Yes, it was. Everything was my fault. If I hadn’t given into Anakin and married him, he wouldn’t have been torn between the Order and me. Jedi were forbidden to love. The Council sent him to protect me as a test. If he could control his emotions and focus on the task at hand, they knew he would be okay but he let his emotions get in the way and so many suffered because of our stupid choice,”

“No, it isn’t a stupid choice. Luke and Leia are very happy now and their families are happy.”

Padmé shrugged, “They maybe happy because they know they’re safe but security lasts only for so long before the barriers drop away and they become vulnerable again. I know. Anakin and I - our happiness lasted only three years before I lost him to the Darkside and Palpatine. After he fell, I asked myself if it was my fault. Maybe I didn’t love him enough or maybe I was blind to help him overcome his anger. Obi-Wan felt the same way, but his fall hurt me more than him. He was able to deal with it and do what he could to save the twins and me. But a part of me was still missing,” she looked down, removing the old necklace and held it in her hand, “Anakin gave this to me when he was nine, not too long after we first met. We had a special connection then. I kept it with me, for hope, hope that one day things would be right again,”

Kyp smiled, taking the Jappor snippet in his hands as she continued, “I hoped to give it to Leia before Obi-Wan and I left Alderaan but we had to leave right away. I wanted her to have it so Bail could tell her about me when she was older and about her real father,”

He looked at her, “Now, you can tell Luke and Leia everything about you. You don’t have to hide anymore, Padmé.”

~~

Jacen Solo sighed, resting on his couch, his right hand propped against the head, supporting his head. One week, it had been one week since he talked to Tahiri and proposed to her. He knew he said he'd give her time to think but he didn't realize that would mean she would spend more time away from him. He scowled, removing his hand and sitting up.

"I need to do something," he mused, standing up and sitting in the middle of the floor, cross-legged. Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly and rolled his shoulders. "Relax Jacen, relax. You need to stop thinking about her decision," he said to himself but jumped up from his spot once he felt her. "So much for relaxing," he whispered, walking slowly towards the door.

~

"Thanks so much for lunch, Anakin. I really did need to relax," Tahiri said.

Anakin smiled, looking down briefly and then at her again. Everything was so easy for him; he could have forced himself on her but he needed to gain her trust -- as well as create a wedge between her and his brother. They needed to distrust each other. "It was no problem. It was a lot of fun; the way things used to be before the war started."

Tahiri frowned, "Ah yes, before the war," she mused, looking away nervously.

"Tahiri," Anakin whispered, taking her hand and rubbing it, "I know things can't go back the way they used to be between us, but we can still enjoy our time together as friends. That's not a crime, is it?"

She smiled and looked at him, "No, that's not a crime, Anakin. Again, thank you for lunch and the picnic. It meant a lot."

"I hope it helped to clear your mind,"

"What?" she asked, forgetting something.

He said, "You asked before if the picnic would help make up your mind, regarding my brother's proposal and I said it might not but it would definitely help you relax,"

Tahiri smiled, "Oh, I forgot. I guess now I have to really think about that," she paused, glancing at him, "Thank you again, Anakin. It was very sweet and I did have a lot of fun, I almost forgot about the reason I went anyway,"

As she turned, Anakin grabbed her arm and Tahiri turned to him. He leaned over slowly; she breathed, scared he was going to attack her but she didn't feel that from him. He smiled, kissing her cheek instead and backed away. Tahiri gasped, smiling again as the door opened. She turned to him again, "Thank you, Anakin. Really thank you,"

He smiled at her, "Goodnight, Tahiri,"

"Goodnight," she whispered.

~~

Jacen shrieked, hurriedly jumping back onto the couch as Tahiri entered the apartment. The lights were still dim so she wouldn't be able to tell if he was asleep or meditating. Jacen smiled, quickly pulling up a blanket using the Force and throwing it over himself.

Tahiri frowned, raising an eyebrow as she walked into the main room. She raised the lights a little, but not too much. She moved towards the couch, kneeling between the couch and the table. Jacen shrugged, turning to her and opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh hi, baby. When did you come in?"

She smiled, staring at him, "Just awhile ago. I was out...were you meditating all day?"

He shrugged, "Depends. Were you meditating?"

Tahiri's smile lessened and she averted her eyes, "I went out. Anakin came around and we went on a picnic, a harmless picnic. So there's nothing to be worried about because nothing happened."

"Why should I be worried?" he asked.

"Because of what happened -- the last time were alone together he raped me and could have done some serious damage,"

Jacen shrugged, sitting up, "I know you. If you felt he was a threat, you'd take care of the situation,"

Tahiri frowned, crossing her arms, "What exactly does that mean? I'd take care of the situation?"

"I didn't mean anything...I just worry about you, especially when you're around him. I know he's my brother but I don't trust him. I know he gave us his blessing but something still bothers me and I don't know what it is,"

"You're just paranoid. Anakin is not a threat. Okay? I love you, Jacen Solo. I love you so much; Anakin and I are good friends but we would never do anything to intentionally hurt you and I especially, wouldn't. I'm your girl and I'm going to stay that way; I promise you that," Tahiri smiled, leaning down and kissing him.

Jacen smiled, kissing her back, "Hmm, ya know I missed you all day. I've missed you all week."

"I'll just have to make it up to you sometime," she whispered, kissing him again, "But I need my beauty sleep," Jacen frowned as she stood up, "I'm going to bed,"

He shrugged, sitting up some more but stopped, looking at her again, "You're going to sleep alone?"

"I don't see why not? I think it's better we spend time away from each other, even in bed. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere; I'll just take the bed and you can stay out here."

"Sure," he smiled, "I'll just stay out here."

Tahiri smiled again, "Goodnight Jacen; I'll see you in the morning,"

He smiled goodnight, sighing as she walked into the bedroom and shut the door. It was going to be a very, very long night.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Trickster (CH7)

by obi's girl

"How did the picnic go?" Serleena asked, glancing up at Anakin. He shrugged, walking towards her. This was their third meeting and they still knew very little about each other. They probably didn't trust each other either but neither of them voiced their opinions.

"It went well, but it's going to take a lot more than a picnic to gain back her trust," Anakin mused, "She has to believe I've changed without realizing what I'm really up to,"

She shrugged, smiling, "I don't think that'll be a problem. You're the Trickster,"

He looked at her, "No, it's so much more than that. I need her to trust me more but him less," he paused, biting his lip, "I know I'm missing something,"

"How about visiting your parents and talking to them. Tell them you're okay and that they don't have to worry about you,"

"No, I can't do that. If they feel there's something different me, my plan is finished," he added, pacing and then stopped, looking at Serleena again, "You could do something,"

Serleena laughed, rolling her eyes, "What can I do that I haven't already done, Trickster?"

"Cooperate with the military. I know there's a crew more than ready to board the  _ Chameleon _ but they're scared because they don't know what to expect. You could offer to tour them around the ship and say you changed your mind about helping them,"

"And mention you changed my mind?" she purred, "If I do that, they'll know I've been talking to you. However, since I don't know your real name I could say the Trickster came to me in a vision and told me to cooperate. They would never know it was you,"

He shrugged, whispering, "I could trust that secret with Tahiri and then she could tell him. If I did tell her, she would be convinced my intentions are sincere and she would believe anything I'd tell her,"

Serleena tilted her head, "And that's exactly what you want. Create the illusion, the belief she can trust you and thus, create distrust between the two lovers,"

"Yes, I like it," Anakin mused, looking at Serleena again as she simply smiled at him. "It's perfect."

She bowed her head, "Thank you, Trickster. Thank you."

~~

Tahiri moaned, crawling out of bed as she heard voices in the main room. She instinctively grabbed her lightsaber and put the settings to low as she slid out of bed and walked slowly towards the door. She was probably overreacting but in the last few months, Tahiri knew she could never let her guard down, ever again. She reached for the handle and pulled the door back and huffed.

Jaina and Jacen looked curiously at her and then continued to eat their breakfast. Tahiri put her lightsaber away and sat beside Jacen. "Good sleep, baby?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes at him, taking a loaf of bread, "Depends, how did you like the couch Jacen? Still comfortable?"

"It was nice," he mused and smiled at his sister, "Tahiri, there's something we have to tell you..."

"It's not bad news I hope," she blurted.

Jaina smiled, "No, it's not bad news. It's very good news. I'm pregnant with twins! Jag and I are expecting twins -- and I'm three months pregnant,"

Tahiri froze, dropped her bread and stared at Jaina, "Pregnant with twins -- three months pregnant! But you and Jag weren't even married three months ago..."

"I know that," she mused, "I didn't know I was this far along until Master Jinn told me,"

Jacen raised an eyebrow, looking at his sister, "Who is this Master Jinn, anyway? I've never heard of him before,"

"No one's heard of him before because he was a part of the Old Jedi Order. All the records of the Order were destroyed when Palpatine took over, but he trained Obi-Wan Kenobi,"

Tahiri picked up her bread again and poured herself some juice, "If he trained Obi-Wan, how come he didn't confront your parents earlier on and told them who he was?"

Jacen added, "She has a point, sis,"

"I believe him and I trust him...You two are just skeptics," Jaina retorted and huffed, "Look, I know he hasn't lied to me. I saw mom, dad and Uncle Luke, and Luke clarified I was in fact three months pregnant, and both twins are very strong in the Force. Well, the girl more than the boy,"

"I still don't buy Jinn's story..." Jacen as his sister glared at him, "I mean, I won't dispute you're pregnant -- three months even but I'm curious about his background. Besides, Obi-Wan said Master Yoda trained him not this Jinn guy,"

Jaina rolled her eyes again, "Skeptic," she mumbled. She thought something else and Jacen heard it. They looked at each other and Jaina laughed, "Well, it's true Jacen! You've always been like that, your whole life."

"Been like what?" Tahiri asked.

"Over-critical and the biggest skeptic. You never take matters at face value until you have concrete proof," Jaina replied, "I trust Master Jinn and that's the end of the discussion."

Jacen shrugged, “I’m not over-critical, just very cautious,"

"Cynic," his twin mumbled.

"Jaina, do you want to take this conversation outside?"

Tahiri rolled her eyes, grabbing more food for herself, "This is crazy. You two are acting like five year-olds! You're grown adults - act like them," Jacen and Jaina turned to her and she gulped, "I'm not disputing Jaina's claims. If she trusts Master Jinn, I stand behind her and you should too, Jacen. She's your sister; Jaina wouldn't lie to you,"

"No, she wouldn't because she's always bluntly honest,"

Jaina smiled, "It's the Solo in me, Jacen. I just can't help it,"

Jacen rolled his eyes again, "Forget it, obviously you won't listen to me. Let's just enjoy our breakfast."

"Fine," she mumbled, smacking Tahiri's hand and taking some eggs and toast, "A word of advice, never take a pregnant woman's food, Tahiri."

~~

"Deep thoughts, farm boy?" Mara asked as she stood beside her husband and braced his side. She rested her head on his right shoulder and smiled, "What were you thinking just now?"

Luke shrugged, "So much has happened, Mara. So many good things but yet, I still feel something else is coming,"

Mara grunted, "Not another invasion. I think we've had enough of those,"

"No, not another invasion. Something else...Jaina’s pregnant with twins, Jacen and Tahiri are together and Leia has all her children home..."

"But something is still missing," Mara finished, "Luke, nothing is missing. We’re all here and things are as they should be. Stop worrying; relax,"

Luke laughed and turned to Mara and kissed her, "I have everything here?"

"There should be absolutely nothing for you to worry about," Mara kissed him and then more passionately. Luke deepened the kiss, pulling his wife closer to him and as he reached for her neck, Ben started crying. Mara moaned, backing down and huffed.

~~

Jacen smiled at his sister as he watched her leave his apartment, and once he was sure she was gone, he shut the door and turned to Tahiri. They stared at each other for a moment before running to each other’s arms. Jacen smiled, bent down and kissed the beautiful blonde. "I've wanted to do that for days," Jacen mumbled between kisses.

Tahiri shrugged, grabbing the front of his tunic and pulling him towards the bedroom, "Come here, Solo. I need you to be with me,"

Jacen willingly followed her as he shut the door behind them, using the Force.

~~

_ I need you, Jacen _ , Tahiri's mind cried, echoing in Anakin's head as he sat in meditation. He could see Tahiri bracing his older brother, kissing her. Jacen caressed her cheek lightly and brought his hand to her waist and lower. Anakin growled, pulling himself out of meditation and stood up.

After he met with Tahiri, he reopened his Force bond with her. Anakin did it to keep an eye on her but he also did it to spy on her and his brother. Now, that part was driving him closer over the edge. Anakin raked a hand through his hair. He had to stay rational but his mind was screaming to act.

"Serleena," he whispered. Anakin smiled and as he started for the door, he felt Tenel Ka on the other side. The warrior queen was another reason he was trying to split up Tahiri and Jacen. 

Tenel Ka still loved Jacen and if all worked out, Anakin would have Tahiri back and Jacen would return to Tenel Ka, and the two lovers would forget about each other.

Solo huffed, looking around his apartment for an alternate route for escape and when he realized there wasn't one, he slammed his palm against the wall com.

"Hello Ani," Tenel Ka smiled as he nodded to her but didn't say anything, "Um, may I come in?" Anakin moved aside but still stood by the door as Tenel Ka turned and faced him, "I came by to see if you needed anything,"

He shrugged, "I'm fine, highness,"

"I was just worried because you left my apartment so suddenly last time," she explained and then came back to her original question, "are you sure you're all right?"

Anakin smiled, "I'm fine,"

"Anakin, you know if anything is bothering you, can tell me. You don't have to hide," Tenel Ka whispered, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay,"

"I am okay," he replied, "And if you excuse me, I need to get back to my meditation,"

Tenel Ka walked to the doors he followed behind her as she turned to him suddenly, leaned over and kissed his cheek and left. Anakin watched her leave the corridor and once he knew she was gone, Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and cloak and took off himself.

~~

"I can't take this anymore, Serleena!" Anakin cried, discarding his cloak, "I want her so much, to make her see he's not the one for her but I can't even say anything. I can't make her understand,"

Serleena cocked her head and grunted, "You need to stop whining Trickster and calm down. Whining will get you nowhere,"

Still fuming, Anakin turned to his master and shrugged, "I just can't take the pain anymore. I need her with me,"

"...then you have to continue to win her over and continue to create distrust between them as planned," Serleena paused and stood up, "If you give in now, this whole plan is finished. Remember that, Trickster. I am the teacher, the master and your salvation. You look to me for guidance,"

"I know..."

Serleena cocked her head again, and her eyebrows furrowed, "Do you?"

Anakin brushed her aside and sat down on the cold floor, "I saw them. I saw them through my bond with Tahiri; they were making love and I could feel my heart burning as I watched them,"

Serleena knelt down beside him and smiled, "You must not falter, young one. You still need to wear your mask of deceit,"

"And my brother and my girl, they continue to be lovers while I watch from the darkness,"

"Your Jedi powers -- you could actually see them and connect to her?" Serleena asked.

Anakin shrugged, "Yeah, why is that important?"

She smiled, "You've bonded with your affectionate...how closely are you bonded with her?"

"I can see what she's doing and feel what she feels," he paused and crossed his arms, looking suspiciously at his teacher, "Serleena, what are you thinking?"

Serleena’s smile lingered as she looked at him, "Control her emotions," she whispered, "If you can control her emotions, you control her and can turn her away from your brother,"

"Mind control," Anakin mused, "No, I want her to come to me willingly, not because I forced her to,"

Serleena stood up and huffed, "Suit yourself but you'll only hurt more if you wait and wait and wait for her, when she'll never come to you because she loves him so much,"

Anakin growled, "I’m cruel Serleena but I’m not that cruel. I will not take away her free will. I want her to love me because she wants to, because she burns for me."

"Then I cannot help you any further."

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Tahiri smiled, snuggling closer to Jacen as he held her in his arms. They had broken their promise to each other to stay away but it was hard to ignore their emotions. Jacen kissed her shoulder and smiled, "I missed this, holding you like this,"

She looked up at him and mirrored his smile, "You know we broke our promise to stay away from each other.."

He shrugged, stroking her arm, "So?"

"So, this shouldn't have happened. Jacen, I still haven't decided," Tahiri whispered and turned away from him, hugging another pillow, "There's still a lot I need to consider,"

"Anakin," he mused, "You need to think about Anakin's feelings. I thought that small picnic helped make up your mind,"

Tahiri turned to him and scowled, "I told you that nothing happened. Anakin was friendly and he didn't do anything to upset me...I can't believe you don't trust me,"

"I do trust you, Tahiri but it’s him I don't trust, especially after what he did to you,"

She shrugged, "I’ve forgiven him," Jacen laughed and Tahiri fumed more, "I have Jacen. Anakin told me the purpose of the picnic was to make up for what he did. He apologized and I accepted his apology,"

Jacen grunted, "I don't accept that,"

Tahiri pulled away from him and stood up, grabbing her things. "Get out," she whispered and shouted at him, “Get out!"

Jacen grabbed his things and quickly left the room, changing in the main room. Tahiri grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

~~

Anakin tried to hide his smile as Tahiri paced about his apartment. He was alarmed to see her this early, especially after seeing her and his brother...but then he realized something had happened between the two lovers.

"I just can't believe him," Tahiri rambled, "I told him nothing happened at our picnic and he says he doesn't believe me,"

He shrugged, "Tahiri, after what I did to you, I wouldn't trust me either,"

She looked at him and smiled, "I understand that Anakin, but I do trust you, and I know you didn't make any advances towards me when were together,"

Anakin smiled, "We're friends, Tahiri and always be friends, and friends trust each other. Plus, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable either,"

"That's exactly my point. You were being polite and thoughtful of my feelings, and Jacen, he's too stubborn to see you've changed," Tahiri boosted.

"Jacen has always been stubborn and tends to focus one way -- he doesn't always see things from other people's point of views," Anakin added, "Tahiri, I hate to see you like this. Are you sure you don't want to work things out with Jacen? Talk to him maybe?"

Tahiri shrugged and sat down, "To be honest, I’d rather talk to you Anakin. You seem to be the only one that understands me, unlike someone else I thought who understood me,"

~~

"Why do women have to be stubborn?" Jacen asked his uncle. He needed to talk to someone and Jacen knew he didn't want to see his sister or Anakin, so he opted for his Luke and aunt Mara instead.

Luke shrugged, "I’ve always believed it went both ways,"

"I know I shouldn't trust Anakin," Jacen managed, "And Tahiri shouldn't trust him so easily, either,"

"Tahiri’s confused Jacen," Mara started, sitting next to Luke, "She trusts her feelings about you but she knows she can't abandon Anakin either. It's hard for her to break that connection because they'd been friends for a long time,"

Luke smiled, "Mara’s right, Jacen. You can't expect her to abandon Anakin completely because you feel he's a threat to her. He's still a big part of her life, regardless of the fact she's with you now,"

Jacen sighed, "I could just be overreacting..."

"You are," Mara mumbled, "But it's an understandable overreaction. You want to protect her from someone who could hurt her."

"That's exactly how I feel, but she won't listen..."

~~

  
  


"He won't listen," Tahiri cried, "He's way too overprotective of me; he's become overbearing and overwhelming,"

Anakin shrugged, "He loves you and wants you to be safe,"

~~

"She's not safe from him," Jacen continued, "He's dangerous. I see that but she doesn't. Sithspit, she trusts him and says I shouldn't be worried. But I have reason to worry,"

~~

Tahiri bit her lip, stopped pacing again and sat down. "He shouldn't have to worry about me or you. I trust you and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me again,"

"Of course, I wouldn't,"

"Listen to me, I’m rambling about Jacen and you're taking the beating," Tahiri smiled and laughed to herself.

Anakin shrugged, "Friends listen to each other's problems,"

~~

"He’ll do something again," Jacen cried, "I just know he will."

~~

"I trust you, Anakin and I know you do anything to hurt me again..." she paused and looked down, mumbling, "I just wish he'd trust me," Anakin smiled sympathetically as he drew her into his arms and hugged her, as she cried on his shoulder.

~~

Jacen turned to his aunt Mara and Uncle Luke, "Maybe I should talk to her again, I think I need 

to talk to her again."

~~

"If he won't listen to me, I don't want to hear anything he has to say to me." Tahiri decided. 

Tbc

Trickster (CH22)

"Reunion"

By obi's girl

A/N: The dialogue for this scene has been floating around in my head, and it's been a long time since we have seen Padmé and Kyp, so I figured I'd write this chapter now rather than later.

Padmé Skywalker fidgeted, holding her head low as Kyp stood in front of her son and daughter-in-law's apartment. 

Kyp turned back to her and smiled, "Nervous?"

She didn't reply as the door whooshed open and stared back at a redheaded woman. "Durron, I was so looking forward to spend another three weeks without you,"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mara," he paused and turned to Padmé, "But my trip was cut short...I need to talk to Master Skywalker, it's important,"

Mara glanced at the woman behind Durron and without turning, she told her husband to meet with her and Kyp. Mara eyed Kyp suspiciously as Luke snuck up on her from behind. "What did you want to talk to me about, Kyp?"

Kyp moved aside and nudged Padmé forward, "Luke, I would like you to meet someone very important..."

"Luke," she whispered, staring at her boy, "You look so much like him, it scares me,"

Luke frowned and let go of Mara's side, staring back at the mysterious woman, "Who are you?"

"Your mother."

~~

Luke watched his mother as she looked around his apartment and looked at Mara. He'd never known his mother but there hasn't been a time when he never wondered what she was like. Before the war, he set out to look for her but he failed, and now, she was standing in his living room.

Padmé turned to him and smiled, "You have a beautiful home, Luke,"

"Thank you, mother," he forced himself. Mother, he'd never spoken that word before -- not to her any way.

"Kyp said you have a son, which means I have a grandson...I'd like to meet him very much," Padmé said as Mara smiled and went immediately to the nursery, leaving her husband alone with his mother. Luke wanted to walk over and hug her, but he was scared to make that first contact. "I've heard a lot about you,"

Luke raised an eyebrow and smirked, "What have you heard about me, mother?" The word still was very foreign to him.

Padmé shrugged, "You've become a Jedi like your father," she turned to him immediately, "I'm very happy for you, Luke...The Force was always strong with you as Obi-Wan had said about you after you were born,"

"How did you react after he told you Anakin was dead?" he whispered, as Padmé suddenly looked away, "I'm sorry, mother, if it's too personal and you don't want to talk about it, I understand,"

"It is personal because I've held onto the memory of Anakin for so long, the man he was before he turned on the light," she paused and looked at him, sighing, "After Anakin crossed over and became Darth Vader, I wanted to hate him for throwing away his life. I wanted to hate Obi-Wan too but I wasn't allowed to feel that way," Padmé’s lip trembled and she felt like crying again but suppressed the feeling.

Luke huffed and turned as Mara came out of the nursery with his son. Mara leaned up and kissed Luke's cheek as she handed the baby to his father and looked at his mother, "Mother, meet your grandson, Ben Skywalker,"

Padmé walked over, staring into Ben's green eyes and smiled, "He's wonderful, Luke..." and looked up at her son, "You named him after Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin's name was already taken," he quipped, "Leia named her last son after him,"

"Where is little Ani now?" Padmé asked, looking at Ben's face again.

Luke shrugged, "I wish I knew," and glanced at Mara, "None of us has seen him since the trial ended,"

Padmé frowned, "What trial?"

"You know about the Vong war, Mrs. Skywalker?" Mara asked, "Luke's oldest nephew, Jacen, arranged a crew and took Coruscant back from the Vong, but in order to do so, he needed the help of a Vong woman, Lady Serleena,"

"And this woman, where is she now?"

"Not dead," Mara muttered, "She's in military custody, in isolation."

Padmé shuddered, smiling fondly at little Ben Skywalker, "Ben Skywalker...I haven't seen Obi-Wan since that day we left Alderaan but I never stopped thinking about him. I'd like to tell him thank you for what he did for me all those years ago,"

Luke put Ben back in Mara's arms as she left the main room and took their son back to his room. "He meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"He saved me from myself," Padmé whispered, "What about Leia's children? When do I get to meet them?"

He shrugged, "Leia's sons' aren't on the best terms right now...I'd be suicide to get them in the same room together, but I can take you to see Jaina and her husband,"

"I'd like that very much, son."

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

“Tahiri!” Jacen cried, running up to her as she walked through the halls. He smiled at her, thankful he found her after searching the whole base for her. “Can we talk?” he asked. Tahiri shrugged and brushed his shoulder, not saying another word. Jacen stood there for a minute before grabbing her shoulder and turning to face him, “Hey, I just want to talk…I wanted to tell you I was sorry about before.”

Tahiri lowered her head, looking instead at her feet, ignoring him again. “Fine, I’ll talk then. Tahiri, baby, I hate it when we fight. I know there isn’t a reason for me to be jealous of you and Anakin. You are best friends after all, and you have known him longer than me. Can we just start over?”

She finally looked at him but as she looked at Jacen, Anakin’s words echoed in her head. Tahiri could ignore him some more, but after all, it would hurt. Tahiri frowned and started to cry, 

“Jacen, I’m so sorry…I hate it when we fight too. I was just so angry you didn’t trust me,”

Jacen smiled, placing a hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears, “Baby, I do trust you. It’s Anakin, I don’t trust,”

“I know that, but I can’t abandon him either Jacen,” Tahiri mused, pulling him into an empty room. “As far as I can remember, Anakin and I have always had this bond and now, despite what he did to me and how much I love you, I can’t push him away,”

“I understand…”

Tahiri frowned, “I don’t think you do. You still want me to forget about him, you still don’t trust me with him,”

Jacen shrugged and looked at her, “I trust you, Tahiri. It’s Anakin…”

“This will never work, then,” she surmised, “We’ll never work if we don’t trust each other, Jacen.” 

Tahiri looked down, removing the ring from her finger and held it out to Jacen, “Take it back,”

“I’m not taking it back, Tahiri.. I can’t take it,”

Tahiri huffed again, still holding the ring before Jacen, “Please, take it back. How can there be a future for us Jacen if we don’t even trust each other? What is love without trust? Love is nothing, then. Please, take the ring back,” she cried, “TAKE IT BACK!!!” she screamed.

Jacen looked at the ring in her palm. He didn't want it to be over, he didn’t want to lose Tahiri. He couldn’t lose Tahiri but he knew she was right. If he didn’t trust Anakin and trust that there was nothing between her and him, what was the reason for their love as a couple?

“No, I won’t take it back until you tell me you don’t love me,” Jacen cried, “I won’t just walk away from you, Tahiri. We’ve shared so much..”

“Please Jacen,” Tahiri interrupted, “Just take the ring,”

He crossed his arms defiantly, “Not until you say it,”

Tahiri rolled her eyes, bracing her waist. She could say it but it would be a lie, the darkest lie because she still loved him. But was love without trust? Tahiri raised her chin and looked at him, “I don’t love you…I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me. There isn’t a future for us, Jacen. I’m sorry,”

Jacen felt the pain of her words sting his heart. He knew he demanded to know how she felt but he didn’t think it would hurt him like that. “There was a future…”

“There isn’t a future, Jacen,” Tahiri cried and held out the ring again, “Take it back,”

He took ring and as he turned, Tahiri felt Jacen sever their Force bond. It was over, they were really finished. As he vanished from her sight, Tahiri dropped to the floor, crying uncontrollably.

~~

/ _/ After all these years, you are still a beautiful and powerful woman, Padmé, Padmé heard Ben's voice echo in her room. She didn't turn around as Obi-Wan's blue ghost appeared, already sitting on her bed. And you're finally here with your children, reunited with them and their children,//_

Padmé smiled, imagining her old's friends' face. After Anakin died, Ben had become her rock, her protector...She didn't want to leave him after all he had done for her and her children. Her smile, however, vanished when she finally did turn to him. He wasn't like she remembered but Padmé sensed, he was still there. The man she knew was still there. "It's good to see you, Ben,"

_ // And I you, m’lady,// he bowed and nodded, // I did as I had promised, I watched over them for you,// _

"Yes, and I thank you for that, Ben," Padmé mused and sobbed, "I made a mistake, Obi-Wan..."

Ben stood up from the bed and walked closer to her, _// You didn't make a mistake, Padmé. We didn't have a choice. Believe me, if Anakin hadn't crossed over, Luke and Leia would have not been separated...//_

"No, not that. I didn't mean that; I meant, coming here. I think I made a mistake," she reasoned and paced the room, "I shouldn't have come here. I'd watched over them too, over the years but being here now...It's too dangerous, Ben,"

_//True, this war wasn't that different from the war we went through during the last days of the Republic.//_ he paused, _// But at least they have seen theirs mother's face and know who she is,//_

She smiled and wiped her tears, "You make a convincing argument, Ben," Padmé reached out and touched his face, "And at least I have seen your face one last time, old friend. It brings warm feelings to my heart," She laughed, "How's Master Qui-Gon been treating you up there?"

Ben laughed, _// He hasn't been around for awhile...He's actually become a guardian angel to your granddaughter, Jaina Solo and her family,//_

"I didn't know that," she mused, "I actually haven't met my grandchildren, but Jaina's brothers, Jacen and Anakin aren't on the best terms right now." Padmé paused, remembering her Anakin and looked at Ben, "I pray he hasn't given into his namesake and crossed over," Ben couldn't say anything but Padmé knew he feared the same thing.

~~

Kyp Durron huffed, staring blankly at the table, not really paying attention to anything else around him. He didn't even notice Jaina approach him and sit down beside him, resting her head on the table and looking at him, smiling. Kyp turned and smiled at her, but still sighed.

"What is it, Kyp? I could feel your sadness and turmoil all the way across base," Jaina whispered.

He shrugged, "Do you know your grandmother is on base and that your Uncle Luke and Aunt 

Mara have met her already, and your mom too,"

Jaina scowled and sat back, crossing her arms, "No, I didn't know that...How did you know?"

"I brought her here. Master Luke asked me to make a little detour to Naboo. She spotted me in the swamps..." Kyp paused and looked at Jaina and smirked, "You look like her, do you know that?"

It was Jaina's turn to shrug, "So, my long lost grandmother is here. Why are you so sad?"

"It's crazy," he started, shaking his head.

"Try me," Jaina grunted and smiled.

"I have a little crush on Padmé," he whispered. Jaina just stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Kyp rolled his eyes and scowled, "I told you it was crazy. Now, leave me alone,"

Jaina waved her hand, "Sorry Master, but I couldn't help myself. It just sounded like you said you had a crush on my grandmother,"

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Jaina, "I did say that, Jaina,"

"Why? I know she's not married anymore but she's my grandmother, and soon to be great grandmother," Jaina cried, "It won't be long until Jag and I are parents,"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now, you're in denial," Kyp cried, "I don't know. Maybe this little crush is because she's the first woman that hasn't slapped me,"

Jaina smiled, "There's definitely a first time for everything, Kyp, even you not getting slapped or kicked around," and grinned.

He rolled his eyes and sat back, "You love making fun of me, don't you, Goddess?"

"No, former Goddess. Technically, since the war is over, I'm not in the military anymore. I'm retired," Jaina explained, "I'm going to have twins, Kyp. I can't afford to be off on a secret mission, leaving Jag home alone to deal with two children."

"If you ever need anyone to baby-sit, you can always ask me," Kyp volunteered, "Or if Jag doesn't want to baby-sit,"

She smiled again, "Thanks, and I'll tell him about that the next time I see him but I think we'll keep the babysitting job to family,"

Kyp frowned, fidgeting, "I thought I was family..."

"You are Kyp," she started, "You'll always be family but..." Jaina stopped talking, sensing another disturbance in the Force. She reached out and was shocked to find Jacen in emotional turmoil. Jaina turned to Kyp as she stood up, "Sorry Kyp, but I have to go. Something's wrong with Jacen. He's in pain," Kyp didn't say anything except wave her off.

tbc


End file.
